King Nothing (CWF)
King Nothing is a wrestler in the Championship Wrestling Federation. He was formerly one half of The Unexpected alongside Dan "The Hammer" Highlander, and is currently a member of the Cyndicate. Biography Born in Pittsburgh, King Nothing grew up in various placements and foster homes. Neglected by his family, his only friend was his foster brother Damien. When he was 17, Damien was involved in a shooting where he took the life of his family, and then himself. King Nothing went on to join POW wrestling. After taking the life of an opponent in the ring, King Nothing left the arena, speeding and had a motorcycle accident, where a brick went through his helmet and lodged in his skull. Disfigured, King Nothing decided to seek help and moved to California, where doctors were able to put a metal plate under his skin and make his head once again look normal. To help pay for the operation, he took a job at a local filming agency working setup crew. Using the steel plate in his head as an advantage, he soon found himself doing stunt work, things that most people wouldn't agree to. King Nothing legally changed his name while working in Hollywood. He moved on to go to college and earn a degree in theater arts. Soon after, he was starring in small budget action films. Eager to compete more and driven by rage, King Nothing ended up in a gutter, paralyzed by drunkenness when he was found by Cronus, founder of Croneybones' School of Wrestling. He was trained by Cronus himself. King Nothing exceeded all expectations and graduated the school with top scores, setting new records, and doing it in record time. They say he's a natural, his fearless demeanor, paired with his pent up anger make him a man to reckon with. Earning the Hardcore title in POW, King Nothing became the only rookie to receive a belt within a month of employment by defeating Enigmatic, former champion for 9 consecutive months. King Nothing has set his sights on bigger challenges by looking into the AWA. After tearing through the roster at AWA, King Nothing's mental health had taken a huge toll on most aspects of his life. He became delusional, and even more dangerous than ever. Soon after a world record-breaking dangerous match, where King Nothing was declared legally deceased, then brought back only to finish the match, his mental state reached an apex. Following the death of a friend and colleague, King Nothing once again hung up his boots to seek out help to get himself healthy. Key moments * Massacre (TV, 15 September 2009): defeats Vincent Vail and Ryan Storm in a triple threat match in King Nothing's CWF debut. * Massacre (TV, 29th September 2009): enters the CWF tag team title tournament alongside Dan "The Hammer" Highlander. * Frozen Over IV (PPV, 3rd November 2009): The Unexpected (King Nothing and Highlander) lose to Chris Andrews and Angelica in the final match of the CWF tag team title tournament. The Unexpected go on to disband. * Massacre (TV, 24th November 2009): joins the Cyndicate. * Massacre (TV, 15th December 2009): alongside Ryan Storm, Chaolin Sahn and Danny B, defeats the Enterprise (Abigail Starr, Franklin Fredrickson, Jarvis King and Street Shark) in an End Games match. The Enterprise is forced to disband as a consequence. Signature moves * The Crown (Jumping Piledriver) - finisher * Super kick, * Blatant choke * Big boot * Military press * Choke slam External links Profile @ CWF website Category:Championship Wrestling Federation Category:Championship Wrestling Federation wrestlers